1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an optical record/playback apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an optical record/playback apparatus having an easy mode for user convenience and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical record/playback apparatus is used to record or play back various kinds of images or voices. Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-13855 entitled “Apparatus for recording and playing video and method for displaying menu guide thereof” discloses an optical record/playback apparatus which is connected to a display unit for displaying a menu guide on the screen so that a user can easily perform recording, playing, and the like.
For example, in a conventional optical record/playback apparatus, when the user presses a menu button, a main menu is displayed on the screen as illustrated in FIG. 4 of Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-13855. When the user selects a category from the main menu, a sub-menu belonging to the selected category is displayed. Then, the user finally selects an item from the sub-menu and an operation corresponding to the finally selected item is performed.
However, since a conventional optical record/playback apparatus provides a main menu varying according to the type of optical disk loaded thereon, it can confuse users unskilled in using the optical record/playback apparatus. That is, when a different main menu is provided depending on the type of optical disk, unskillful users can determine that the apparatus is malfunctioning and complain to a manufacturer even though the apparatus is properly operating.
Meanwhile, when the loaded optical disk is an optical disk on which an initialization (operation for initializing the optical disk to be usable) is not performed, independently of displaying the above-mentioned main menu, the conventional optical record/playback apparatus informs the user that the loaded optical disk has not been initialized. Then, if the user selects an initialization mode, the initialization is performed on the optical disk in the selected initialization mode (see Description of the Related Art of Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-67342).
However, when performing the initialization, similarly as when displaying the different main menu, unskillful users who are unfamiliar with initialization have difficulty in determining whether the initialization is performed or in setting the initialization mode. Thus, in such a case, the optical disk cannot be initialized appropriately.